Reverse Gravity Falls
by Rachelmarie3
Summary: This is a story about Dipper and Mabel's life as 18 year old in Gravity Falls after The Day. Will the Gleeful twins become friends with the Pines' cousins? Find out here! Sequel to The Day. Hope you like it! Rated T just in case. Review please!
1. Havin' Fun?

**I do not own Gravity Falls or anyone is this story.**

**reviews are appreciated though.**

Mabel's POV

"Brother, we must go to work now." I said to my twin brother, Dipper. I am Mabel. We are the 18 year old Gleeful Twins if you didn't already know. Today started out like always, us awaking, getting dressed then going to work. This would be the day that changed our lives forever.

"Mabel, must I wake up now?" "Dipper, yes! You must! You were up all night reading that book and now you will not wake up?! Ugh!" He can be so infuriating sometimes. "'That book, will let us take over Gravity Falls and put Stanford Pines out of business! Do you not care!?" "Well, sort of,but that's all you ever talk about! 'We must destroy the pines family, we must take over the mystery shack, we must do this and we must do that! Why can't it ever be we must have fun today, we must make friends or how about we must work because it's fun! Not because it harms people! You were always so fun until..." I was just about to finish when he interrupted me. "Don't you dare talk about that day! That was a long time ago. We were children." He then looked down and I could see him starting to cry.

"That was the day the day you saved by life." I whispered so soft I didn't think he would here me but he did. "It was but, it was also the day I cursed us Mabel." "So? You are my hero, you saved my life, you came to my rescue when no one else would. I was abandoned and you came to my side. I do not hold anything against you. You did what you had to. I love you for that. I love you Dipper." "I love you too Mabel." Now he was actually crying. I ran to his side and we hugged, us both crying, remembering the day Pines ruined our lives. That traumatic day was what made us what we are now. We still have nightmares and fears about it. We still feel the pain.

"Dipper, can't we just have fun just one day?" I asked softly changing the subject. "Of course, just not today. Tonight we will start and tomorrow we will take the day off. 'Yay!" I squealed. He laughed at my excitement.

THE NEXT DAY

"Dipper!" I screamed! "It's time to go have fun!" "Oh. That's right. Ok fine. What should I wear Mabel?" "Um," I said searching his closet. "How about this?!" I said pulling out a super cute outfit. "Mabel, it's um, it's pink. I don't own anything pink." "Well..." I started "I might have found an super cute outfit and turned it pink." Just because I'm 'evil' doesn't mean I don't know how do dress and accessorize. But I'm not even evil, I'm misunderstood just like Dipper. People don't know what we have even been through. "Mabel?" Dipper questioned pulling me out of my thoughts. "Hmm?" I said still dazed. "How about this?" He pointed to his bed which had dark skinny jeans, blue converses and a light blue tee. "I love it!" I exclaimed. "Really?" He blushed. "Well duh!" I pulled out a light pink tank, gray shorts and gray converses out of my closet and headed to the bathroom to do my hair. I decided to pull it back into a ponytail. When I came out the bathroom, I saw Dipper had done his hair. He hadn't gelled it straight back like on normal days, he had it all fluffy in the front, partially hanging over his forehead.

"You look adorable, Dip!" Whoa where did that come from? I never call him Dip. Always Dipper. Dip was a childhood nickname that he refused to go by anymore. "Thanks." He said blushing and looking down. "Same to you, Mabes." That me me blush.

I am so scared! Going out into town. I know everyone loves us but no magic is permitted on this day. At all. I know that will be a struggle but we can do it. So as we head out our house, we make sure all the lights are turned off and all the doors are locked. We are very cautious twins.

"Mabel," Dipper whined, "You already banned magic, now you are banning the car?" He is so lazy! "Dipper, we should walk. Let's see the town." I said enthusiastically. "We see the town all the time from our car!" Her persisted. "No! We will walk and you will like it!" I said my eyes glowing from pure rage. He instantly cowered not wanting to set me off again. Last time he did that, almost everything in the house was broken. "Fine." He mumbled. "Good! Now let's go!" I said happily.

we walked along the sidewalk until I found the perfect place to eat. The Pancake Place where Lazy Susan worked. Dipper just glared at me but I shot him a glance that said 'don't mess with me. We are eating here.' We walk in not drawing attention to ourselves and we sit in the corner booth where we can look out onto the street.

"Dipper," I half-whispered to him. "Is that Gideon and Pacifica walking in?" Gideon and his cousin Pacifica were sent here when they were 12 and never left once there parents died. They are the only ones that hate us but I don't know why. Dipper peeked slowly around the corner and confirmed it was them. "Yep, that's them all- right and they are coming this way!" "Why would they come over here?" I asked confused. "I don't know." He said equally confused.

All of sudden we heard "The twins order!" Lazy Susan yelled from behind the counter. "Whelp, I'm going to go get out food." "And leave me with the Pines Cousins. Thanks a lot." "Sorry." I jumped up, my ponytail bouncing. When I was walking back I saw Gideon and Pacifica seated with Dipper and I could tell he was getting mad.


	2. New friends

**Hey guys, I know it's short but what should happen next? I would appreciate reviews and if you have any suggestions, please tell me. Thanks.**

"Hey guys!" I said cheerfully. "What were you guys talking about?" I asked. Everyone just looked at me until Pacifica said "Actually Mabel, we were talking about you." "What? I'm, I'm confused." I really am confused. "Oh, I get it." A wave of clarity and tears came over me. "Well, I'm just going to go. You guys can finish the conversation. Dipper here's the money for the food. Gideon, Pacifica, here's some money to buy whatever you guys want to. Now I gotta go." I rushed out of the diner crying.

When I safely reached the water tower, I climbed up it as fast as I could. I just sat up there, cried and watched the perfect day of fun go away. I reached up to my chest and felt the scar that lay there. That's what they were talking about. "Mabel! Ma-bel!" I heard Pacifica call for me. She eventually climbed up the water tower and sat down beside me. "Mabel, I'm sorry." She sounded like she genuinely cared. "It's ok Pacifica, things happen. I shouldn't have lived. Dipper would have been fine without me. It's just a fact of life. He shouldn't have sacrificed something that precious for something as lowly as me." I didn't care if Pacifica didn't like me, I needed a shoulder to lay my head on and that's what I did. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. "That's not true Mabel. Dipper loves you. He's your twin." "Sometimes I think he loves the thought of killing Stan Pines more than he loves his twin sister that he saved. He wouldn't have to hate him if he hadn't have saved me." "Mabel don't think of it like that. Dipper loved you so much he sacrificed whatever he sacrificed so you could live! You mean something special to him." I sniffled and she looked me in my eyes. "You are special to him Mabel."

"Thanks Pacifica. I doubt it though. When you 3 were talking about me, it brought me to realization. He got mad but I don't know why." I looked out into the vast world beyond Gravity Falls. "Mabel, who's your best friend? If you don't mind me asking." "I don't mind. But, I really don't have a best friend. I guess my best friend is Dipper." I replied really soft realizing how much of a loser I must sound like. "If it makes you feel better, I really don't connect with any girls here either. Do you want too be best friends Mabel?" She looked at me with a soft smile. "I don't know if I would be a good best friend or not. I don't know how." "You can't be as bad as Gideon." We both laughed at her joke. I finally had a best friend.

"So, what do you want to do, Pacifica?" I was ready to have fun. "Let's go shopping!" "Sounds fun!" Yes, finally, I will have something in my closet other than turquoise and black. "We made our way down the water tower. "This fashionista is ready to have fun with her new best friend!" I exclaimed. "Hey Mabel, now that I think about it, where's Dipper?" "You tell me! You were with him last." I started panicking. My twin is lost. "I thought you had some twin telepathy thing." "Oh, we do! I just have to get to a mirror." "Come to my place! I have a giant mirror!"

"He's at the Mystery Shack? With Gideon!" That's not good, that's really not good!" I screamed pacing around Pacifica's room. "How do you know it's a bad thing. They could be hanging out." She said trying to be positive. "I doubt it." I said bursting our hope. "We have to get there fast!" She screamed fanatically. Yeesh. That girl though.


End file.
